


Chains of the Heart

by DesiInaCrate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo is severely insecure, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, I'm terrible, M/M, Oh my gosh, Past Rape/Non-con, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiInaCrate/pseuds/DesiInaCrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a slave. He's been a slave all his life in this land made of sand and stone. One day, while he's waiting to be sold in his slave quarters, a man comes to him and examines him, saying nothing. A handsome man. When Bilbo is bought by him, he finds his new life luxurious - Freedom to go wherever he chooses, no chains and wonderful clothes made of cotton and silk - The only rule being he must obey his new master, Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This cell is cold and crowded, despite the heat and dust I know I'll find in the world above me. I am a slave.

My given name is Bilbo Baggins, and since my former master died a few days ago, I'm being re-sold to a new master. I hear footsteps and look up, my eyes plastering on a thick-armed, dark-haired man coming to my shared cell. Our eyes meet and he smiles gently at me, making my heart stutter. I look down again, for it's rude to look at someone. The Guard opens the door and two of the mans other servants appear, dragging me out roughly, though I didn't care. Or didn't mind. Or, whatever. With a raise of the mans hand, the servants stopped, "Be easy with him," He said, his voice rough, yet silky and alluring. They stopped hasseling me.

The man walked around me, but I kept my eyes trained to the ground until he lifted my chin to meet my eyes. "What a lovely color...like pure copper..." He whispered. He waved me back into the cell and I went obediently, my steps as light as feathers. A few moments later, the guards all forced us into the blowing sand and choking heat, bringing us 1 by 1 onto the selling stage in front of a large crowd of rich men and women. Each one that wasn't sold by the 5th bidding was killed, and I felt my stomach turn to lead when it was my turn to step on the stage.

The old wood creaked under my bare feet as I wobbled onto the stage, shaking with fear, my mouth dry. I look around the crowd and see him, leaning against a post, and relax a bit. But not by much. "See this handsome young boy! Strong, though he doesn't look like it, a hard worker, obedient, and what a pretty face!" The bidder took my face in once of his hands and forced me to look up, face the crowd, face the hungry faces that looked at me so greedily. I didn't like it. "We'll start the bidding at 100 Euros!" An old man way in the back with rotting teeth, black gums and only a few strands of hair drooled at the sight of me and raised his hand, "150!" I jumped when no one else bidded, and felt like I was going to cry, until the man with dark hair rose his hand.

"200!" He shouted so the bidder could hear him. "350!" Said the old man, Glaring. The bidding went on and on until..."1,143 Euros, up front." The man with dark hair displayed a bag full of Euros. The bidder practically fell off the stage. "Any other bids? Going once...Going twice...Sold to the man in blue!" I hid my happiness, masking it instead with the same sadness and hatred the other slaves had worn when they were sold. With bruising fingers of the guards, I was lead to my new master. He looked at me coldly, not with the same warmth and gentleness he used in the cellar. "My name is Thorin. You may adress me as Master. Come along."

I was lead into a carrige that housed only him and I, and when we started to move, Master Thorin apologized. "I didin't want to sound cold, but if it looked like I had no intentions of working you to the bone and not giving a damn about it, well, they'd have taken you to die." He gently took my shackled wrists and pulled out a small hammer, hitting the metal on my wrists in a few different places. "I work with metals, you see. I know how to break them, make them and name them..." A feeling of lightness replaced the shackles and when I looked at my wrists, the metal binding them was gone. Then Master smiled at me and I soared, high above the carriage, even into the clouds. 

"What's your name then?" I swallowed, opened my mouth, then said "Bilbo...At your service..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you get every spec of dirt, please! He hasn't been clean in so long..." Master Thorin called to the other servants helping to wash me up, standing a bit away with his back turned. I mewled in discomfort at the constant scrubbing of the stiff-haired brushes against my skin, but loved the feeling of warm water against my skin, shuddering every once in a while when I felt it. My hair was cleaned and cut and I was given luxurious pants of fine silk. Thorin waved the other servants away, but told me to stay where I was and looked over me, making a noise in the back of his throat that sounded pleased.

Then I felt a heavy weight on my neck and looked down to see a collar. "Master? Pardon my asking, but...why this?" I gently touched the metal with my fingertips. "It's just to show that I'm still in charge, but other than that, you have freedom here, as long as you still listen to what I tell you. Well, and do all the necassary chores." Master smiled lightly, making the corners of his eyes crinkle, and my heart stumbled. "Y...Yes, Master," I looked down and went to leave, until I felt a heavy warmth at my back and a pair of lips on my cheek. "M-M..!" I turned to look at him, and was met with a playful smile. "Please, make me a coffee, and bring it to me" I scurried quickly to the kitchen with the other servants, face flushed. When I brought his coffe to him, Master Thorin was hard at work on something that looked like gold.

"Is that Pyrite, sir?" I asked without thinking, snapping my mouth closed. Thorin looked at me, mouth slightly handing open. "How did you know?" I couldn't tell him, couldn't tell him I'd read a book of metals and precious gems. He couldn't know! "I...I heard it somewhere before, My lord..." Thorin shrugged and waved me away, though not unkindly, and my heart slowly started beating normally again.

Two female servants came up to me, cornering me by the door. "So, your Masters New pet, hm?" One of them said, the other laughing softly. "P...Pet...? I'm sorry, I don't..." "How weeeeird! Why does master like YOU when he can have" The other girl shook her hips sensually, "Us..." "I-I don't think Master is like that...I don't think Master really lusts..." "You're not even that good looking!" I flinched and bowed my head. "I-I know...I-I'm sorry, Master needs his coffee..." I hurried away, about to cry, feeling the lump form.

Oh, no, here they come. I can feel the little streams of fire startng down my cheeks...I ran into a warm, soft thing, spilling the coffee and stumbling backwards onto my butt. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me, pease..." I looked up to the person I ran into. He was a handsome, scruffy man with dark brown hair and playful eyes. But not while he was looking at me now.  "Kili! Got you!" Another person - also man - jumped on his back, arms round his neck. "S'the matter, Kili?" The other man, a blonde man with braids, looked at me then. 

"Hey, why're you crying?" Kili asked gently, kneeling to my level. I quickly wiped my face and nodded, "I'm fine...Please, accept my apologies, sir" I bowed and quickly gathered the forgotten cup and saucer. "Your shirt!" I cried when I saw the large coffee stain, but the blond fellow waved it away with a lazy hand. "He's always getting stains on his shirt, this is nothing. I'm Fili. This is Kili. We're the Nephews of the master of this house!" I blinked, "That means I serve you, as well, right?" They both grinned and nodded. "Why were you crying?" Kili asked, cocking his head a bit. "I..." I sighed, then smiled at the sweet brothers. "I was just having a flash back..of my old Master..." I stood and asked for Kilis shirt so I could wash it, and went back to the kitchen.

I knocked on Masters' study door and entered when he gave me permission. "What took you so long?" Master didn't ask this unkindly, just inquivitently. "I ran into one of your Nephews, sir. Literally. I apologize for the wait...His shirt is being dried now." Master took a long sip from his coffe cup and smiled at me. "Exactly the way I like it. Don't mind my nephews, they rough house a lot, and run around. My sister lives here, as well, so if she may need anything, listen to her, yes? I'm sure you will."

I bowed and scurried off again, Masters Kindness flooding my heart.

~~~~~

"Master? Dinner is..." Master Thorin was fast asleep on his couch, book propped on his belly, which rose and sank with each soft breath. I smiled lightly and covered him up with a blanket. I gently placed a hand on the side of his face, admiring the scruffy beard and long white straked, dark hair, billowing around his head. I gently took the book and read in a quiet whisper, a paragraph on the second page. "I knew it..." I heard a murmur and jumped, dropping the book as if it had burned me. I turned to see Master Thorin looking at me intently. 

I paniced and went to run for the door, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back and pinning me beneath him. The cushions were warm where Thorin had been lying. I kept my eyes shut tight, shaking so hard the couch was vibrating a bit. He was going to hit me, beat me, whip me, something to punish my knowledge of reading. Please, hurry...Don't just stare at me, make it quick. Please master, hit me with your cane and got into a fit, make it quick, just please, don't kill me with the suspense.

"Why are you crying...?" A silky voice that didn't belong to my master asked. I opened my eyes and was met with lovely, blue, worried orbs of a handsome man. My master...Master Thorin...I found my breath, taking a sharp intake, and looking to the side, letting the tears stream. "I'm sorry, Master..." A rough hand wiped my cheek and I flinched at the touch. Master Thorins grip on my wrists loosened, and I could feel his eyes, pitying, on my face. "Where did you learn to read, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, gentle, cautious. "I taught myself..." I whispered, wiping my eye on my shoulder.  "I wanted to be more of a help to Master...maybe I could help his sickness stop...so I taught myself to read..." I couldn't look at him. Not at Master. I felt Thorins thick hair slowly descend upon my shoulders as he kissed my brow softly, resting his forehead against the spot.

"Are you happy here, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, voice low, and calming that rumbled from his body to mine. "Of course I am, master...You treated me so well. I just wish..." "What do you wish? Anything it is, I will buy it for you." I shook my head, raising myself up on my elbows, and smiled at him. "It's nothing, Master. Forget I said it. Dinner is prepared if you're hungry..."

After Master let me up, I scurried away, his kindness and warmth shattering my heart to tears again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone to the second chapter of Chains of the Heart! Drama amongst the servants stirs in Thorins Home, and we meet the Playful brothers, Fili and KIli! Will they be Bilbo's allies? We hope so!  
> I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT


	3. Chapter 3

I lay my head on my pillow, a soft bed in place of the floor I was used to sleeping on, and sighed into the downy softness. I stared at the ceiling, , rubbing my arm lightly. The two lady servants that hasseled me yesterday pushed me into the oven today, burning a part of my arm to an angry, bubbly red. Luckily, I gained the knowledge of simple first aid, and now it just hurt like a simple bruise. I had cooked a large meal today, for Master had had company over, and all hey talked about were different places where they knew large in puts of material were. I sighed, shivered and turned on my side, falling into the land of sweet sleep.

But it wasn't so sweet.

I woke up on the floor, in my old, cruddy clothes and sat up, dripping wet. I was soaked, because master dumped his wine on me again. "Get up, you worthless worm!" A foot to my head sent me sprawling to the floor and a cane to my cheek made me taste copper. "You whiny mut! Make me my suuper!" I stood as best I could and nodded, bowing, and went to scurry off to the kitchen. My knee buckled and I fell foreward, turning slowly. "M-Master...I-I'll go make your supper..." Master licked his teeth, grinning, and yanked me up on my feet by my over-grown hair. "My supper is right here..." He breathed in my ear, and I felt bile rise in my throat.

"M-Master, please...not today, please, I beg of y--" Master put his cane in my mouth, telling me to bite down on it. It hurt when I did, the metal making my tongue recoil into my throat. "On all fours, doggy..." Tears streamed down my cheeks, cleaning away some of the dirt encrusted there, and I did as told, getting on my hands and knees. Master told me to walk to the wall, and I did so, my back to him. I could practically feel his hungry eyes watching me. He came up behind me, and said, "Since when do Dogs..." He grabbed the back of my tattered shirt, giving it a swift tug, ripping it free of my torso, making me flinched and sob, "...Need clothes..."

Master leaned over me, grinding his hips into my behind, and I felt a thick, hard ridge rubbing between my buttocks. I sobbed again. Master slipped off of me, and I heard the distinct noise of clothing falling to the ground, and when he ordered me to turn, his pants were pooled at his ankles and his erection stood, sickening, it's stench burning my nose. "Lick it." Master ordered. I sobbed, dropped his cane from my lips and sat on my knees in front of his hips - Boney and proturding. I licked the underside of the hot length, my tongue bristling with the disgusting flavor, but knew better than to retreat. Master huffed, shoving my mouth onto his girth with no warning at all, and it choked me, but I did my best to continue, to please Master until he was spent. 

For if I didn't, Master would take the only purity I had left.

So I sucked and rolled my tongue around the length forcibly shoved down my throart, and each time I gagged or whimpered, I got a sharp tug to my hair, sending jolts of pain through my scalp. Master groaned out, "That's right, you liitle slut, take my shaft. Yeaah, you like that, hm? Like that?" Master thrusted harder into my mouth and his member twicthed and pulsed in my mouth, my tongue numb from the constant rubbing and harsh flavor. Master balled his hands in my hair, bringing my mouth forward and sending his hot, disgusting, bitter seed down my throat, and I swallowed, because Master was all I knew, and all I knew was how to please him.

"Bilbo...Bilbo..." Someone was calling to me, a males voice, but..."You're not master..." I murmured.

"Bilbo..."

"Who are you?"

"Bilbo, wake up...!"

"Wake up...?"

"Bilbo!"

A rough shake to my shoulders sent my eyes flying open and a gasp jolting hoarsely out of my throat. Kili was hovering over me, hands on my shoulders, eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Master...Kili!" I bolted up, spouting apoloigies for waking him. Kili placed a hand over my mouth, "Bilbo, I heard you telling someone 'No' and 'Stop'. Was someone in here?" I trembed and shook my head, looking at my hands. "It was just a nightmare..." I said after Kili removed his hand. I lightly touched my throat, finding a strange comfort in finding the metal there. It reminded me that I was with Master Thorin. I was Master Thorins. And Master Thorin would never make me do anything like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Bilbo's nightmare! In this chapter, after a long, hard day of cleaning, getting harassed and cooking, Bilbo rests his head, only to have a nightmare of his former master


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you not Hungry, Master?" Thorin shakes his head, thumb and forefinger pressing against his temples.  I fidget, "Is work getting hard on you, Master? Is there anything I can do to help..." My words trailed off and I kept my eyes trained to the ground, struggling to sound confident. Master looks at me, and for the first time in days, smiles. My heart jumps into my throat and my face flushes to an almost unbearable red. "I-I was only thinking, perhaps I could sort out the minerals for you, or retrieve the books you need, o-or even perhaps try to learn to work with metals as well so I could be of more he--" Master Thorin pressed his finger to my lips, and chuckled from deep in his chest. "Bilbo, the thing that would help me most is if you were a little less hard on yourself. I notice it, the way you keep your eyes to the ground. Make eye contact while you speak with me." Thorins finger moved from my lips and into my hair as his eyes locked his mine, sending my mind reeling into, "LovelyBlueEyesMasterHandsomeLips"

Masters smile faded into a look of euphoria. Our eyes stayed locked together, and Master held the key, searching my pupils for something, but I wasn't sure what. Then Thorins hand, still entwined in my hair, slowly pulled me closer. I allowed my hand to rest on his chest, the muscle rippling beneath my palm, shocking me and thrilling me all at the same time. My breath caught in my chest as our lips were so close together, and a fleeting thought ran through my mind, "Now would be the perfect time to stumble like you always do, Bilbo." A knock at the door sent us seperating faster than fibers in a ripped piece of cloth being pulled mercilessly. 

"Uncle~!" Kili peeked his head in and called to Thorin, who beckond for him to come in. Kili saw me, grinned in greeting and ran over, wrapping me in a warm hug. "Uncle, are you picking on my Bilbo? Don't be mean to him~!!" Master glared at Kili and I put my hands up, "I-I was just clearing away Masters Lunch, He wasn't picking on me!" I reached for Master thorins plate, but he gripped my wrist lightly and shook his head, "I've changed my mind. I'm very hungry. Bilbo, please, leave us. I have buissness to discuss with my nephew." I nodded and rushed quickly out of the room, closing the door and resting my back against it, my heart hammering against my ribs.

I clutched my chest, 'Th-This is nothing...' I thought, and ran out into the garden. I tried busying myself with watering the flowers and other plants that resided there, but was always distracted and caught myself thinking of Master Thorin. Did we almost just...A light weight landing on my head made me jump out of my skin and my thoughts. I gently picked up the thing on my head, and gasped. It was a little bird, its wings flapping uselessly and it's mouth slightly open. "Oh, no!" I exclaimed and quickly ran inside, making sure the little birdy was hidden. I rummaged in the trunk at the foot of my bed for medicine. I found it, placed the bird gently on my bed, and got to work, mixing different liquids, matching ointments and smoothing bandages.

The poor creature not only had a broken wing, but it was deathly sick, and I stayed up the rest of the night trying to fix him. Around 3 in the morning, The bird had finally stopped dry heaving and was sleeping on a pillow right beside my bed. I couldn't sleep, because this is when all the servants got up. I bit my lip and fidgeted, unsure about what I should do. SHould I leave the little bird and hope no one enters my room? Do I bring him with me and hope he doesn't get hurt? I chose to leave him in my room by the window so he may be able to get some sun light, and smiled as he gave a chirp. 

"I guess, perhaps, I shold name you, right?" I ran a finger gently over his feathers, and smiled. "Lu...Lu...Luciean. Luciean." I smiled as he tweeted at the name, and stood. "Well, Luciean. I have to work now. Be good, don't make too much noise, okay?" And I ran out the door, refreshed, despite my lack of sleep, and began my day, my feet light like the feathers of my new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bilbo! Carrots please?"

"Right!"

"Bilbo, would you be the best person ever and peel these potatoes?"

"Of course!"

The other servants bustling around the kitchen called to me, one after another, _Bilbo! Bilbo! Be a dear and do this here! Bilbo, could you do that there? Biiilbo!_ I only laughed, zipping under peoples' legs, chopping up carrots and peeling potatoes at the speed of sound. Why I had so much energy, I wasn't sure. I had stayed up all night with Luciean, tending his wounds, gently stretching his wings, to the first light of the day that peeked over the far mountains.

Yet, I didn't even feel the need to rest my eyes or sit. All I thought was 'Go, Go, Go!' until Master Thorin leaned in the doorway, laughing deeply at the sight of my chipmunk-like aura. Then I thought, 'BeautifulMajesticKindLipsEyesArms _Chest_ ' and fell to the floor with a loud _THUMP_. Master laughed again, kindly, and offered a hand to me, which I took with a stammered apology. "You have so much energy today, Dear Bilbo. Why is that?" 

I gathered a few flowers that were handed to me and made my way into the hall, to a vase at the far side of it, "I-I'm not sure, Master, I-I-I just do!" I laughed, happy my back was to him, lest he see my red cheeks. I arranged the flowers in the vase, allowing my fingertips to linger lovingly of the petals of a poppy. "You like this flower?" Master Thorin was beside me, but he was looking at my fingers on the poppy, not my face. "Y-Yes, My Lord. It's lovely…a Poppy…" 

Masters' large hand clasped around mine, lifting the red flower from the vase. I met his eyes, and froze, staring. He stared back, a light blue, like the early morning sky when the sun rose. "I prefer," Thorins' voice was a low whisper as he raised the poppy to the side of my head, "My flowers to be displayed," I felt his fingers twirling with my hair, occasionally feeling the end of the stem scrape against my scalp, "Like this…Dear Bilbo…"

Master Throins' hands fell away, and he smiled, gesturing to where the flower stayed put. Gently, I ran my fingers over the braid in my hair, the poppy intwined with it as well, and smiled sheepishly at the ground. "Th-Thank you…M-Master…" Before I knew it, warm lips pressed to my cheek and the scrape of a beard was against my jaw. "Work hard for me, Bilbo." Thorin whispered right in my ear before turning and heading up the stairs. "Please bring me a coffee in about an hour, will you?" "Of course, Master!"

After that, I had more energy in the kitchen than ever.

 

~~~~

 

"Unworthy filth!"

"Hideous beast!"

A kick to my stomach sent me to the floor on my knees and a knee to the side of my face threw me across the room. I let the tears fall, looking at the scattered red remains of the Poppy Master Thorin had given me, and let a quick sob escape the cages of my throat. Sharp nails curled into my hair and yanked me up, slamming my head against the wall once, twice, three times before hot spit landed on the open wound on my cheek, stinging as it slid down the skin there. "You're not worthy of Masters love…" Girl 1, I dubbed her, hissed, punching my other cheek. I let out another sob, feeling blood pool right beneath the surface. 

Girl 2 came to my throat with a harpy-like hand, keeping me against the wall as Girl 1 kicked at my ribs. I clawed at 2's wrist with my nails, my throat dry, closing and my vision blacking, when I was thrown to the ground, a short, scared conversation between the two of them took place. And then, approaching footsteps replaced retreating ones.

"Bilbo!"

"Oh, Mahal, That is Bilbo, Isn't it?"

Master Kili cradled me against his chest, wiping the spit away with care and Master Fili moved my bangs away. "Who did this?" Kili asked, rough, voice a promise of revenge. I weakly shook my head and pointed a shaky finger to the stairs that lead to the outer courtyard where we were. "Fell down…The…stairs…" I wheezed out. Kili sent Fili to get the nurse and their uncle, while Kili carried me to my room, where he lay me on the down comforter, sweetly tucking an extra pillow under my head. "Comfy?" He asked and I nodded slowly. 

Master Kili smiled and moved to the window, and at first I thought nothing of it until he gave a great cry of "Wow!" He brought over Luciean, who tweeted at me worriedly. I gasped, "M-Master Kili, Please, Don't hurt Luciean! H-He's still so weak…I-I can try to send him off, but…" "Shh, Bilbo, there's no need. I won't hurt him, I love birds!" Softly, but with a little urgency behind it, Kili pushed me back into the pillows, and I sighed. "Yes…I don't know why I thought you'd hurt him…" The young master gave me a pitying smile, stroking my forehead. "You're used to people hurting and breaking things you love…"

 I nodded my head, a tear running down my cheek. "May I help take care of him? Please? He'll be our secret, Bilbo, I swear!" I simply nodded, smiling, and as we heard approaching footsteps, Master Kili hid the young bird under the bed. I was tended to by the kind nurse, who treated me like a doll, and tried to not jump when Master Throin slammed an angry fist against the wall as his nephews couldn't say who had done this. When Master came to me, cooing at me gently to tell him who had done it, I shook my head. "I fell down the steps, I tell you…" I whispered.

Master Throin stayed by me that night, despite my protests of "You have work, I'm fine, really, Master…Please, don't let me get in the way of much more important things…" Gently, Thorin took my bruised knuckles to his lips, whispering, "Nothing is more important than your well-being, Dear Bilbo…"

Never before had I cried of a warm, happy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE WRITERS BLOCK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH.  
> You've been warned on the chapter itself, but, I'll warm you here anyways.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ATTEMPTED RAPE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE ATTEMPTED RAPE IN IT. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS SUBJECT, TURN BACK OR SKIP AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 

 

 

 

 

_His breath is hot, moving Bilbos hair off of his ear like a breeze. “Bilbo…” It’s whispered, hoarse, gentle. Bilbo curls his tiny fingers in a coarse Tunic, clutching close, feeling chiseled muscle rippling beneath. “Are you happy here?” It’s master Thorin, Bilbo distantly realizes, if the scratch of beard on his cheek is anything to go by. “I don’t know…” He murmurs, and theres a light kiss to his hairline. “I feel weird when I’m around you, Master...Fluffy…” Bilbo tried, lamely. Thorins laugh rumbles through both of their chests and the feeling had a strange comforting effect on Bilbos rapidly beating heart._

_“M-Master…” Bilbo bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Don’t do that…” The blood is sucked on by another set of lips, rough and warm, and the wound dabbed at by a hot tongue. Bilbo gasps, “Master..!”  “Are you happy here?” The question is repeated with a hint of urgency, and Bilbo nods, choking out a coarse, ‘Yes’ because his throat has gone dry. “Open your eyes.” And Bilbo does._

 

\--

 

My eyes flutter open, the feeling of lips still tingling upon my bottom lip, where I realize now that I had bitten it in my dreaming. I went to sit up, but a set of heavy, warm hands pushes me into the covers gently. “Stay still, Bilbo. You must let your wounds heal.” I gasp and feel my face flush heavily. That dream. It was Master Thorin! “Oh Odin!” I clasp a hand over my mouth, then slide both hands to cover my face. Master takes my wrists gently and lifts them, a large smile spreading across his face, eyes crinkling at the corners. My fingers twitch, wanting to run over them, but I refrain, allowing Master to simply hold my wrists in his large, calloused hands. 

“Your pulse is so fast. Like a little bunny.” He murmurs, and sets my wrists against the pillow on either side of my head. As Master Hovers over me, his hair cascades off of his shoulders, hiding our faces from the world, and his smell...Oh, his _Smell_. It’s rich, earthy and spiced with...what was it? Oregano? Mint? “Are you my trapped little bunny?” Thorin whispers as he leans down to my ear. I turn my head into his neck, the smell stronger there. “M-master?” “My trapped little bunny…” He murmurs and his teeth scrape gently across the skin on my neck.

I gasp and arch up, our bodies connecting. Theres a blunt, hard pain in my back and a stabbing sensation in my ribs, and I let out a small gag into Thorins ear as I remember how badly I was beat the other day. Master quickly separates himself from me, blue eyes wide and posture rigid, face a flame with color. He cleared his throat, tucked the covers back up to my chin, and placed a hand on my forehead. “Kili will come in with more herbs later…” Master ran his hand into my hair, eyes locked with mine for a mere moment, and then he was gone and out the door.

\--

Kili came to me around noon with tea, food and ointments of all sorts. “Hi, Bilbo.” Kili gave me a smile, eyebrows knitted together and curved upwards. “How’re you feeling?” I’d tossed the covers to the foot of the bed, my body covered in a sheen of sweat, my clothing sticking uncomfortably to my skin. “Sick..” I croaked out, and even opening my mouth made me want to vomit. I gagged, “Oooh…”, And leaned over the bed, retching, nothing coming out. Kili gasped and was at my side in a moment, rubbing my back, “Do you need a bucket?” I waved a hand in my dry gagging, and when it subsided, tears ran down my face from the exertion. “It’s been like this all morning...nothing’s come out...M’sorry, Master Kili, to have you wait on me like this…”

The youth shook his head, a smile on his scruffy face. “No, No, Dear Bilbo. It’s my pleasure. And, don’t tell any of the other servants this, but…” He beckoned me closer with a hand, as if to tell a secret. His hand is placed upon my shoulder, the weight of it somehow comforting, and his mouth placed next to my ear as he whispers, “You’re my favorite”. Kili laughs kindly as my face flushes even more and he lays me down, back onto the mattress, as he tends to me. Fili comes in somewhere along the way, smiling down on me and patting away at some of the sweat with a cloth handed to him by Kili.

With the both of them working, I was soon bandaged and cared for, cooled down quite a bit by the ice provided in a bucket beside my bed. “Thank you so much, both of you...If there’s ever anything I can do for you…” Both of them laughed and shook their heads and the same time, wrapping arms around their shoulders. “It’s alright, you just rest. Get better, yeah?” I smiled and nodded, and with a full stomach and an empty room, I fell asleep, and regretfully, Master Thorin themed dreams escaped my mind. 

 

\--

 

I awoke to the sound of giggles. Feminine and menacing, to say the least. “What..?” I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but was unable to. My eyes shot open, my breath leaving me in a rush. My hands and legs were bound to the posts of the bed. “Hello, there, Bilbo~” One of the two girls, Girl 1, displayed her face to me from the left side of my vision and I jumped at the suddenness of it. “Wh-What are you doing here?” I realize too late that I’m stripped bare, and their laughing low in their slim bellies as I let out a weak scream, trying to close my legs. 

Girl 2 is there, as well, running long nails down my side none too gently. I wince, and they laugh again. “We saw…” Girl 1 Whispered it in my ear, her teeth biting down harshly, and I screamed, “Help!” Their laughter only grew in volume, “Everyone’s asleep! Do you know what time it is?” Girl 2 straddles my hips, hands on my chest, caressing my nipples. “We saw Master and You today. Right here. In this bed.” She growls and rakes her nails, long and hard, down my chest. My eyes started watering, and a few rouge tears slipped from my eyes. 

“Please...Stop…” My voice is all whispery, weak and begging as Master Grins down on me, teeth missing or halfway there. “Naughty Slave.” He shoves his golden cane right onto my nose, but it doesn’t smell like metal, it smells like roses and vanity. “Please, No…” Girl 1 takes my flaccid, unexcited member, holding it in a tight grip, making me scream. “Master, Please, Stop!” But, he doesn’t, even when I sob and bite my tongue, willing it to split, so death maybe able to cradle me gently. 

Girl 2 laughs, “He’s having a flashback! Oh, Poor, Poor Bilbo…” Her voice is mock pity. The tears are coming fast, now, waterfalls from my eyes as my vision changes from the Girl to Master and back so fast it’s hard to tell which is reality. “since You’re like a Bitch in heat, how about we Fix you, Bilbo?” And then there’s a horrible pain in my lower regions, and I realize through a haze of pain that she’s pulling on my sac, too hard. “STOP!” I scream, all my breath leaving me.

There’s a noise towards the door, a slamming, perhaps, and I can see Master Thorin standing there, wide-eyed, from over Girl 2’s thigh. Girl one grins, “It’s about Time, Master. We’ve been waiting.” Waiting? About time? Why is she looking at Master like he belongs here? I can’t breathe. Master Thorin charges and raises the back of his hand to both of the girls, smacking one to the ground and the other off of me before grabbing ahold of the metals collars around their necks, ripping them free with a metallic whine.

He tosses them somewhere unseen, “Both of you are being sold tomorrow. I hope and Old man with a Sexual Disease buys you and has his fair amount of fun. Pack your things.” The girls are horrified as they look to master, blue eyes a blaze with a rage so fierce he looks calm. They run, screaming and crying, covering up their naked forms best they could with their arms.

Master is undoing my bonds quickly, muttering to himself, eyes wide. Once finished, he reaches to hold me, but I scurry away to the other side of the bed, covering up with the loose sheet. “Bilbo…” Master reaches for me, but I smack his hand away. “Why..?” I ask, barely breathing. “Why did they look at you...Like they knew you would be here?” 

“Bilbo…”

“WHY?”

“Bilbo Baggins, you will Stop and Listen to me, Dammit!”

I cover my ears, eyes wide, body shuddering with every breath as Thorin tries to explain, but the blood rushing through my ears, the sound of my sobs, fills my sense of hearing to capacity. “Bilbo!” His voice cuts through my hands and he yanks them away, gathering me in his arms before I can protest. I punch his chest, “No No No No No!”, but he just keeps me there. 

The moon filters quietly through the curtains on my window, a breeze 

Wrapping around Master Thorin and I. His voice breaks the silence. “I’m sorry…” He whispers into my hair. “I heard your scream. I came as fast as I could...I’m sorry…” Master pulls me closer, and no matter how badly I want to run, or scream or punch, his warmth and sincerity melts all of them to nothing. I curl my fingers in the fabric of his nightshirt, weeping into his chest. “I’m here now, Bilbo...It’s alright…” 

“never leave…” I hiccup out, “Don’t hurt me like others have...Please, Master…” 

“Thorin. Just Thorin,"


	7. Chapter 7

The scent of flowers. The scent of flowers wafted through the air, a slight chill raking over my exposed skin. I cringed and tried to pull the blanket up, but found myself unable to, for there was no blanket. A cool touch to my nether regions had me gasping and bolting upright, giving a small scream. Master Thorin looked at me from the foot of the bed, one hand filled with a vial of clear liquid, the other with an erected finger covered in it. 

“M-M-Mas-- I-I mean, Thorin?” I was shaking, curled into a tight ball, my wide eyes never leaving him as I groped blindly for something to cover up with. Master held up his hands, innocent. “Bilbo, your intimate area is wounded, this salve will help.” He said gently, as if to a wild animal. His eyes, so calm and blue. His face, open, honest. These must’ve been the things that helped me relax, but I blushed none the less. “C-Can’t I do it myself?”

“The wound is in such a spot, it would only hurt more if you did it yourself.”

I bit my lip nervously and wrung my hands, a nervous tick of mine. Submissively, I lay back down, but refused to spread my knees any further than a few inches. With a gentle, heavy hand made rough from hammers and, Master Thorin pushed them further open. “Bilbo, I need better access…”  Masters words were a smooth rope, gliding me closer to relaxation and trust, tightening his protective hold on me until I felt warm and full. I spread my knees as far as I dared, allowing him to apply the medicine. 

It was cold and gave a slight sting when applied, but when put to an area such as this, it stung ten fold. I clutched the nearby pillow tight, turning my torso away from the pain. “I know, Bilbo, I know...Almost done…” Thorin cooed at me, though even as he tried, his voice still rumbled through the mattress like an earthquake. I gave a low, long whimper, tears springing to the corners of my eyes. “There! All done!” When I looked down, Master was smiling up at me from his place at the foot of the bed.

Kili bursted through the doors, Fili fumbling in behind him. 

“We heard--”

“--What happened--”

“--To Bilbo!”

Up until this point, it was Kili, Fili, Kili, until they asked in unison, “Is He Okay?!” Any words that may have been passed through the long space between us was kept locked up in throats and wide eyes. “Uncle!” Kili shouted and had the gall to come over and _Slap_ Thorin! I gasped, covering my mouth as Fili wrapped himself protectively around me, “How dare you!” ‘Whatever happens next is your fault...’I think, and shut my eyes tight as Thorin grabs both of his nephews by overly grown blond and brown hair, striking their skulls together as though trying to smash the sense into their craniums.

“I would _Never_!” Thorin sounded scandalized and a bit hurt at his Nephews (Who were currently holding their skulls and groaning low beneath their breath). They turned muddy brown eyes to their uncle, who towered above them while they were on the floor. “We’re Sorry Uncle…” Kili began, bowing his head. “We don’t know what came over us…” Fili reversed Kili’s actions and looked up instead, eyes glistening. Thorin doesn’t kneel down to gather his nephews in his arms, doesn’t apologize, but looks at them, an apology glued in his eyes, and that seems to be more than enough.

I only wish I had a family such as that…


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next day sandwiched between Kili, Fili and Master Thorin, all of them having their arms thrown around me, protective, their hearts thrumming sleepily through my arms and legs. I blushed furiously, but remained completely still as to not wake any of them, breathing shallow in my current state of shock. 

I looked down to where Thorin lay his head on my chest, broad arms secured round my waist, and I could feel the rasp of his beard against the flesh, succeeding in making me blush further. Kili and Filis heads were on either of my shoulders, but even the close range of their faces, their shared breath on either side of my neck didn’t make my heart race quite as much compared to my dark haired master, sleeping soundly on my sternum.

Slowly, I slid my hand over the grey-black of Thorins hair, surprising in its silkiness. I smiled nervously, rubbing his hairline fondly, taking felicity in the rolling, pleased shudder that it made. My thumb slowly made its way to the planes of Thorins face. There was a strong jaw my fingers cupped reverently, cheekbones the pad of my thumb pressed against ever so slightly. Then there were lips, pale petals of peony slightly opened as he breathed, easy. 

“I take it you’re enjoying the exploration?” The voice was hoarse with sleep, but there was gaiety, a humorous undertone as a light huff of a laugh rushed out of Master Thorins mouth. I gasped and snatched my hands away as if burned, my face lighting a new, this time with a vengeance. “I-I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t--” 

“No, Dear Bilbo, no need to apologize.” He propped bearded chin on my chest, eyes dazzling in the morning light that glimmered through the casement, a smile on his lips. His large fingers stroked my hips, grazing the skin gently, despite their rough callouses, and the contact seemed much more intimate than any look he gave me.

“I hate to waken. To move from your warmth,” Thorin began, and I could do naught but listen. “But I must, due to the fact that we’re going to have a guest today.” So  he slowly stood, sliding from the silk of the sheets, and he strangely resembled a cat as he stretched and stood. “I expect you at my side today, Bilbo. You’re no longer a slave. You’re my assistant.”

My jaw dropped and I sputtered wordlessly. Master Thorin smirked at this, and turned to leave. I was his assistant?

 

\---

 

“The person coming today is one of my many trade partners. But don’t trust him for a moment, you understand, Bilbo?” I nodded slowly, letting Master take the metal collar off from round my neck. It felt strangely empty without the weight there, and I allowed myself to let my fingers travel over the skin there, slightly sweaty. “His name is Smaug, and he’s been after my Mountain for years.” I cocked my head slightly, “The mountain you mine from?” At Thorins nodded head and pleased grin, I colored at the cheeks just slightly.

There was a moment when a thought passed over Master Thorins eyes, and he deftly began working something in my hair. “Thorin?” When he finished, Master smiled down at me, letting my fingers trail the complex braid, stopping short at the feel of a wooden bead. “Uh?” Thorin set his strong hands on my shoulders, and I remembered his touch from this morning, “Bilbo. Now, I’m not saying I don’t trust _you_ \-- I don’t trust _Smaug_.-- But if there’s no mark that you’re mine, he’ll try to take you from me…” Carefully, Thorin pulled my against his chest, which rippled with muscle with each deep breath, and held me there. “I won’t let anyone have you.” I bloomed with color, from ears to chest, and let out a squeak, feeling the rumble of a chuckle. 

“Master Thorin? Master Smaug is here to see you.” A heaved sigh, eyes closed in annoyance for a moment, then he motioned to the slave to let Smaug enter, Turning his back on me. I held my breath, hands clutching at each other in front of me, knuckles bleached. I felt pale and shaky. The man waltzed in, strutting with an air of suffocating confidence, as if he owned the Manor. “Thorin. It has been a while!” His voice was booming, echoing through the room, the English accent rolling like water off his tongue. It even made the flowers shake in their vase at the other side of the room.

Thorin tensed, annoyance rolling off him in sure waves, and he forced a smile. “Smaug, old friend. Welcome.” Smaug towered over Master Thorin, hair flaming red tied into a loose ponytail on his shoulder, which were broad, the muscles jumping with each move, a sign his guard was always up. He wore a red jacket - It looked like snake skin - with a pair of Dragons wings imprinted in gold on the back. Smaug wore many gold rings, chains. A golden loop dangled off of his earlobe.

Master Thorins gaze matched the yellow of Smaugs, and he grinned, competitive. “And who is this beauty? Your new toy?” Long fingers reached out and grasped my chin, his mouth a malice-filled grin, and I caught the glimpse of a fang. I stood my ground. His eyes drank in my face, then moved to y hair where the braid dangled from my scalp. Smaugs grin widened, and he shook with laughter as his  head shook from side to side. “Lets discuss business,” A turn, and Smaug snapped his long fingers, as if ordering Master Thorin like a dog. 

Master put his large, warm hand on the small of my back, leading me into the room and sitting me on a couch. Smaug saw me in the room, and snarled, "Why is he in here? This is work, not play." Thorin gave a smile, "He's my assistant."

The look on Smaugs face was deadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Try as he might to send me away, master Thorin was adamant about keeping me within arms reach, throughout the argument having a polite smile plastered on his features. Smaug gave a roar of irritation, slammed his hands on the desk and walked out, and just like that he was gone, leaving Master laughing. But I was in no such mood. “Thorin…” I mumbled, chewing my lip nervously. “Are you sure that was wise? Every trade partner you have--” 

“Is much more important than that serpent, my dear Bilbo.”

There was a rush of heat that engulfed my chest at his usual endearment, and I looked to the ground, Joy fluttering in my lower belly. “In fact, I have Master Ori to look forward to. Come in, my boy!” In the doorway stood a young man, and had it not been for the rich robes he wore and silver jewelry on him, Sparse as it was, I’d have thought him nothing more than a messenger boy. “Oh! Thorin. Good to see you, sir!” The young man - Ori - Walked in, sheepishly holding a journal to his chest. He cast his eyes over at me quickly, shyly, and  then back at Thorin.

“I saw Smaug leave not a moment ago...Are you in another squabble?” Ori’s voice was quiet, polite, and I smiled as he looked to me again. Thorin bellowed a laugh, “Yes, well, you know the snake. Oh, Ori, This is my new Assistant, Bilbo.” When Master Thorin placed a hand on the small of my back, I forced a squeak to stay in my chest. “Oh! Hello there!” Ori gave a quick bow, and I returned it. “Master Ori, you shouldn’ go too far withou’ me, Sir.” There was a definite roll of the Irish tongue as a much - _Much_ \- Broader man strode in. He was tall, muscles seeming to have squeezed near painfully in the tattooed, tanned skin.

“Sorry, Dwalin,” Ori gave the man a smile, apologetic. Dwalin grunted in response, but not rudely. “This is Dwalin. He’s my servant, as well as my body guard.” Why someone as sweet and kind as Master Ori needed a Body Guard is beyond me. The clothes Dwalin wore nearly matched Ori’s, aside from his robes being a bit bigger. His pants and shirt had seen much better days, looking like the cheese I’d so often but on Master Thorins sandwiches. Dwalin clasped battle-honed hands in front of him, a bracelet made of silver with a spot of Garnet in the middle. Dwalin gave me a quick nod, and I returned the gesture. “Well, Then, Bilbo.” Thorin rumbled kindly, “Can you make me a coffee and Ori some--” 

“Hot chocolate.” Dwalin was already near the door, and I trailed fast behind him, leaving the trade partners alone, even if for a moment. 

Dwalin was unable to do the simplest things. When we entered the kitchen, he hit his head off the hanging pots and pans, adopting a look that seemed to say, ‘When did those get there?’ But said nothing. After stumbling and ducking through the kitchen, it came to finding the Cocoa. Dwalin opened the pantry with such a force that the spices flew out, some hitting his poor head yet again, and surely, his exposed scalp was red and a bump was beginning to form. And to top it all off, The metal of the Cocoa tin made a loud _DOOOONG_ noise as it, too, fell out of the pantry and hit Dwalins head. He gave a roar, like a bear, but with my hand on his arm, he paused when he was about to throw it. 

“At least you found it!” I gave his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze, then went to work on Master Thorins coffee. We worked side by side and with a little help on my part, both the Hot Chocolate and the coffee were ready.We began walking back in silence, my bare feet making a quiet slapping noise on the stone floor. Dwalin placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, “Who are you being Courted by, lad?”, and I blinked. “I beg your pardon?” Dwalin tugged gently on the braid master Thorin had made in my hair, “This. Who pu’ it there?”

I ran my hand over it, feeling the intricacy beneath my hand. “Master Thorin did. W-What do you mean ‘Courted’?” But, Dwalin just laughed low in his thick chest, and started again for Thorins office. When we walked in, The partners Ori and Thorin were already shaking hands. When Master looked at me, his eyes seemed to light, and there it seemed as if a few butterflies had woken up in my stomach. “Y-Your coffee, Sir…” I murmured as I set the cup down in front of Thorin. His fingers brushed mine as he grasped the handle, and his eyes never left my face as he said, “Thank you, Bilbo.” 

I accidentally locked eyes with Thorin and for a moment, we stared at one another. “Well..” Ori stood, and I scrambled back, behind Master Thorins chair, and watched with a reddened face as Master Ori looked to Thorin. “Mayhap you have a room to spare, Thorin?” 

“Always willing to open my house for a friend, Ori.” 

Thorin gently grabbed my hand, pulling me beside him, “Bilbo, would you please take Master Ori to his room? I should like to give him the one at the top of the stairs, three doors down on the right.” At my nod, Thorin placed his hand at the small of my back, “Thank you,” And I left.

Dwalin and Ori followed me in silence, and when I opened the door, I didn’t expect for Dwalin to go in as well. “Sir Dwalin? I can have another room prepared for you, if you’d like--” 

“No, Laddie, I stay With ma Master.” I nodded and bowed politely, “Well, alright. Have a good night. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, yes?” They nodded and closed the door, but not before I saw Dwalin give Ori the strangest look -- One filled with an unnamable emotion. But, from Ori’s reaction, it wasn’t at all bad. 

I wandered back to Master Thorins study, where the fire was lit and the moon cast a white light on the side of Master Thorins face. He smiled at me, and the lighting seemed to give him more wrinkles - Not that I minded. His Wrinkles were lovely to me. Thorin moved the the couch by the fire, patting the spot beside it, and I obeyed, walking over to him and sitting. Master Thorin put an arm around my shoulders, securing me against his side. I scrambled to get in a more comfortable position, bringing my feet up and placing my hand on Thorins chest.

I tensed, but when Master didn’t move away, and instead relaxed greatly, I leaned into him more, his warmth calming me. I felt the thrum of his heart beneath my palm. In the firelight, secrets were revealed on his skin that I didn’t see in the sun - Scars. Many of them, going the length of his arms, and now they seemed to stand out more than his muscles and veins. “Thorin, where did you get all your scars?” I whispered, and at the question, he tensed and sighed. “I was a warrior once. I fought in many wars. I lost many friends.” Throin looked at me, and our eyes locked yet again. “This is why I am very possessive of things and people that I believe are mine.” There was something in those words, something in his look, that had my heart fluttering.

Thorin moved closer, our noses brushing, “Bilbo,” He murmured, “ Do you know love?” 

“I...I…”

But, there was no time as Master sealed his lips over mine. Electricity ran through me, and I gasped, clinging to Masters shirt, and though the kiss was chaste, I felt my body tremor with a foreign feeling, an emotion that filled the empty spaces that I didn’t realize were there. Ruefully, I pulled away, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly open. Thorins eyes were still closed, and I wondered if he could feel my lips on his much like I could still feel his on mine.

Thorins mouth turned up into a smile, and he opened his eyes the slightest bit. “What was that…?” I whispered, breathless. “A kiss, My dear Bilbo.” My walls I never knew I’d put up were crumbling, brick by brick. Someone was calling to me. A hand reached in through a hole, “Don’t be afraid,” They said. “Don’t be afraid of the world.” I grasped Master Thorins hand as I fell apart in his arms, crying soundlessly as he held me.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please I had writers block but Hai.  
> //Throws a smut scene at you

I woke in Thorins embrace as we lay on the small couch in front of the fireplace. The fire itself had long gone out, but the moon was still large overhead, shining through the window. I slowly slipped out of Masters arms, and wandered quietly down the hall. I was originally going to go to the bathroom, but at the sound of a sigh and gasp from Master Oris slightly cracked door, I paused. Why did I peek in through that little crack? It wasn't my place, but...The temptation was maddening.

Ori was on his back, looking down and wriggling as he gasped. There was a rumble, and the younger mans back arched, the moon skittering off of his skin, as he covered his mouth. I stared, wide eyed, as realization hit me. Ori was receiving pleasure through having Dwalins mouth upon his most intimate areas. I bit my lip, the skin becoming sore. I knew it must've felt good, since my Old Master wanted that so much from me, but being able to be given it instead of giving it...? What did it feel like? i was startled from my thoughts as Ori gave a short, sharp cry as Dwalins finger penetrated him. I jolted at the sight, blinking wide. Dwalin gave filthy praise to his master, saying how tight he was, how badly he wanted to be inside, and it seemed that his bottom had a button to steal the young masters voice away, because all he could do was nod and whimper.

I kept quiet, until I realized the bulge beginning in my pants. I looked at it, highly embarrassed, as a long, quiet moan sounded, and when I looked back, Dwalin was seated in Ori completely. I covered my mouth to stifle the gasp coming from my lungs, as Dwalin slowly began thrusting. To keep his Master...Lover? Quiet, he pressed a kiss to Oris open mouth. 

I shamefully watched until they were done, and I ran quietly to my own room, rubbing my arms. Why did I want to know how that felt? To be held, touched and kissed and sucked? I bit my lip, wanting the fire in my lower regions to douse, not wanting these feelings.

 

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I woke to Master Thorin shaking me gently, "Bilbo," he murmured, brushing my hair off of my cheek. "Oh...Master..." I sit up, rubbing my eye, "Good Morning..." Thorin smiles at me, and gently pulls me out of bed. "We've got another Trade partner coming in today. Get ready," He says gently, and kisses me tenderly, making me blush heavily. I quickly wash and dress, getting Master Thorins coffee and standing by his side. Thorin sips his coffee, then turns to me, tugging me close. The kiss was unexpected, but appreciated as I reciprocated. Thorin tasted of coffee and mint from when he cleaned his mouth. I whimpered lightly and fell into his lap, hands on his shoulders. Thorin rumbles, pleased, and slides his rock-like hands to the backs of my thighs. There's a knock on the door, and i leap out of Thorins Lap, trying to will the blush away as i wipe my mouth. 

In comes sauntering a large, silver haired man with sharp blue eyes and pale skin. He seems to be boasting, but I can hardly hear it with that heavy German tongue. In come in two girls, laughing and holding his arms, and that's when my heart stops. That's when i can't breathe. 

Because it's the two girls who attempted to rape me.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes widen and I begin to shake. For a moment, I feel as though I may fall. But, Master Thorin slams heavy hands on the table, his face contorted in rage. "NO." He shouts, and strides over, and I swear I can feel the heat of his anger rolling off of him as he stops in front of the German visitor. "No. Get those...Disgraces out of here, Azog." He orders. The German - Azog - simply stares in Thorins eyes, a cool smirk on his face. "Now, Thorin..." He starts, a thick and heavy rumble that seems to shake the room. "If They leave, As do I. And your father...He'd be so disappointed to learn his son turned away a partner..." This seemed to freeze Master Thorins rage, as he stared with wide eyes. His shoulders tensed again, and he looked like he might strike, but he turned and tugged me to him, setting me on his lap. I blushed from ear to ear, and looked at my own lap, hoping not to meet the eyes of those girls.

"Fine." He snapped, and put a hand on my hip, "But keep  _them_ over there." He barked. Azog simply grinned and nodded, sitting in the chair opposite master Thorin, on the other side of the desk. The girls instantly sat on their knees by him, wrapping arms around his legs. "So, How is Mining in Gundabad?" Thorin asks, tensely. Azog strokes his short, silver beard, and looks to be thinking. "Fine, Fine." he says, waving a large, square hand. "We found very large Garnet deposit. Odd to find in Gundabad. So, money should be in greater amount within next month or so." The words roll off his tongue. "I need several men to help mine it. Would you be willing to donate?" Even though it sounded like a question, it was obvious that it wasn't by the fierce look in his sharp blue eyes, daring Master to defy him. 

I could feel Thorin tense, his grip on my hip hardening. I wince lightly, he notices, and slackens his grip. "Yes, I'd be willing to _sell_ you their labor."

"50 Euros." Azog says and Thorin scoffs, leaning forward slightly. "They need harnesses. Rope. Lanterns. Pick axes and shovels, not to mention climbing boots and many other expensive pieces of equipment. Plus, they need to get their money back. Make it 1,000." Azog laughs, making his heavy chest bounce, and the girls at his legs smile and giggle, as well. 

"I give you 500, no more, no less."

Thorin smirks. " 1, 500, or you don't get them at all." this stops Azog, and he growls lightly. "Fine." He spits. They talk a little bit longer, but I zone out. I shake lightly as their smell wafts over to me, and all I can see is their grins, I feel their hands, pulling, scratching. Their laughter, reverberating in my ears, making my stomach shake, and all I want to do is vomit.

"Bilbo."

I blink, and it's just Master Thorin and I. My cheeks are wet. What? Why are my cheeks wet? I touch them, and find I was crying. I blinked and rubbed them away quickly. I hear Master Thorin growl, and he turns me around in his lap, crushing his mouth to mine. I gasp, and squirm lightly in his lap as he hold me by the hips. His hands are heavy and warm, and as his thumbs softly graze my exposed skin, I shiver, goosebumps rising. He continues, gentler, as his lips mold to mine. They're soft, and warm, and I gasp as his hands slide to my thighs. I whimper and pull back softly. 

"I...Uhm...Master, I..." There was that feeling again, the one from last night, and I looked down, face red. "I-I feel...F-Funny...M-M-Master?"

Thorin was watching me, a soft look in his eyes before he murmurs a soft, "Yes?"

I gulp and close my eyes tightly. "What...What does it feel like...To...I mean, to...." I shift.

"Wh-What does it feel like to...B...Be s...sucked...?" I squeak out, and hide my face behind my hands, unable to handle the embarrassment. I feel more than hear Master chuckle and he lifts me. I cling to him as he sets me on the couch. "Master?" I ask as he kneels in front of me, undoing the sash and tugging my pants down slightly. I try to curl up, embarrassed as my member springs out. "M-Master!" I whine as he holds my legs still, running his nose against the inside of my knee. "It feels great." He answers my previous question, nibbling on my inner thigh, making a shock run through me. Softly, Master encloses his hand around my hardness, and I bite my lip, wriggling.

"Nn!" I take a sharp intake of breath as Thorin softly begins to stroke my hardened flesh. I try not to move, but little shocks make me jolt and buck. I whimper, my eyes shut tightly, and I feel a heavy and wet stripe, and I yelped in surprise, opening my eyes to look to where Master Thorin kneels, smirking up at me. The head disappears between masters lips, and I buck, "D-Don't eat me!" I beg, and the reverberations of Master Thorins deep chuckle make me sob. "Trust me. You want me to eat you." he whispers, and the entirety of my member is swallowed by master Thorin. I cry out, and can't stop squirming. I wrap my fingers in his long hair, tugging a bit, and I feel him grunt as he sucks me faster. I whimper, "M-Master..! I-I...S-Somethings coming out!" I gasp and empty myself in Master Thorins mouth, feeling him swallow.

I tremble, going limp on the couch, and Thorin smirks up at me.

"Still don't want me to eat you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.


End file.
